Cooking with Zero
by Aurellis
Summary: Zero teaches Yuuki how to make chocolate mud cake, although it's not all smooth sailing for this chef wanna be. Pairings are YuukixZero


**Who loves mud cake, especially if an alabaster god like Zero was teaching you how to prepare the cake? *Day dreams of those hard rock abs* -melt-**

**My second fanfic *claps to me***

**-Thank you, and I would like to thank my mum and my sister, without whom this wouldn't be possible-**

**Zero: *glare***

**Eve: Meep, shutting up now, **

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

"I snagged the Chairman's cook book!" Yuuki beamed as she waved the tattered recipe book of the Chairman.

"You really wanna use the Chairman's recipes?" Zero asked as he stared at Yuuki dumbfounded. _You have to be kidding me? We're not trying out any of those experimental things that the Chairman tries to pass off as food._ Zero said to himself, wandering what the book contained.

"Well, I thought… It was worth a try" Yuuki objected as she pouted. _And I was so proud of myself. Zero's so mean._

"The Chairman's recipes are useless" Zero continued as a low whine could be heard. "Use my recipe" Zero said as he pointed to his head. _It's has to be better then what's in that. _

* * *

"You have to cream the butter and sugar first" Zero objected as Yuuki placed all the wet ingredients together.

"Cream…the butter…_and_ sugar?" Yuuki asked perplexed. _How do you cream butter and sugar? Doesn't butter come from milk then creamed?_ Yuuki thought amazed.

"You melt the butter and mix the sugar" Zero said as he sighed. _Has this girl ever cooked anything in her life?_ Zero thought

"…oh, well you could have said that," Yuuki said as she popped the butter into the microwave.

The microwave trilled as it started, the triple beeps to input the time.

"I'm impressed that you actually remembered the recipe Zero," Yuuki said astounded.

"You'll be more impressed when I'm done" Zero said calmly as he measured and sifted the flour and cocoa.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The microwave sounded as it reached its last rotation. Yuuki took it out of the microwave and mixed in the sugar.

"Doesn't look like cream" Yuuki pondered. _I still don't get why we have to cream it in the first place, geeze, chefs and their "cream the butter"._

"It's a figure of speech that's commonly used in baking" Zero mumbled.

_He can read minds?  
_"I'm not reading your mind"

_Zero can so read minds_, Yuuki finally concluded. _Zero knows a lot about cooking_, Yuuki thought, impressed as she stared at Zero in wonder changing her train of thought.

"…what? I helped my okaa-san in the kitchen" Zero said as he turned around so that Yuuki wouldn't see him blush.

"Uh-huh," Yuuki said, still not convinced. Zero loves to cook.

"What do I do know Chef Zero?" Yuuki asked as she saluted Zero.

"Yuuki, that's for the army, this is the kitchen. Plus the chefs say 'yes chef.' Haven't you ever watched those cooking challenge shows?" Zero said as he gave Yuuki his what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.

"Well, sometimes the kitchen is like a battle field or an experimental lab whenever the Chairman is here" Yuuki said as she tried to re-buff Zero's comment. _Sigh, I know exactly what you mean._ Zero thought.

Zero added all the ingredients all together and placed it into the oven.

"Now for the icing" Zero said as he searched the Chairman's private stash for some chocolate as Yuuki perched in the counter, happily licking the wooden spoon like a little girl.

"Dark chocolate, that'll have to do," Zero thought said as he found two blocks of dark chocolate.

"Isn't that the Chairman's secret stash?" Yuuki said eyeing the blocks in Zero's hand with the spoon hanging in her mouth.

"I'm sure he won't mind, there's practically a box full in there" Zero said as he pointed towards the cupboard.

_He's been holding out on us, _Yuuki thought.

"Plus, it's going to a good cause"  
"ME!" Yuuki squealed as she held her hand out for a block or two.

Zero ripped open the paper packaging and broke off some to give to Yuuki and put the rest in the bowl suspended over hot water. Yuuki on the other hand used the chocolate in the most mature way she could think of; chocolate lipstick. She drew all over her lips with the decadent chocolate.

"Mwah, Mwah," Yuuki sounded as she tested out her new lipstick. "Isn't it my colour?" She giggled.

"You know in ancient times, the chocolate was an aphrodisiac" Zero said as he came closer to Yuuki. "Its magical potentials are still highly believed even to this day" he said as he held his block between his fingers and looked intently into Yuuki's eyes.

Yuuki now stunned at the information and the intimacy that Zero had reached from his previous spot, had left her speechless.

"Yuuki" Zero slowly said as Yuuki watched his lips curve to form her name.

"Zero…" Yuuki panted as she held out her hand to touch his alabaster cheeks on her warm pulsating hand. Her head swimming as she was drowning in those innate azure eyes that gazed back at her. _Now that I come to think of it, Zero is actually quite handsome,_ Yuuki thought as she was a hint of a grin forming from the corners of Zero's mouth. Her hand finally touched his cheeks. It was warm, soft and pure, not what she was expecting, no, this was better than she was expecting. Zero leaned his head into Yuuki's hand and he kissed her wrist and placed his hand on top of her hand that was on his cheeks.

Taken by the spur-of-the-moment, Zero crushed his lips with Yuuki's. They both shared a furious and lustful kiss.

"Mmmm, chocolate," Zero whispered as he stuck out part of his tongue to lick Yuuki's lips and gave her another kiss, one sweeter and decadent then chocolate.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it, I might do another one of these. Was actually based when me and my boyfriend were making a chocolate cake when we were going to a party and boy was that chocolate cake good…

**Please comment and review  
**

**NB: I do not own VK, that all goes to the genius Matsuri Hino **


End file.
